


Frozen In Time

by Settiai



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Apocalypse, Dark, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-18
Updated: 2004-05-18
Packaged: 2017-10-06 16:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Boy Who Lived is alone in a dying world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frozen In Time

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the Day After Tomorrow Challenge.

Harry had never expected to make it to adulthood, at least not after Sirius had died. Every day after his godfather's death, he had woken up with the belief that he wouldn't live to see the sunset. More times than he could remember, that expectation had almost become an actuality... but each of those times, another friend had been lost in order to postpone what he knew had to be the unavoidable.

But the inevitable had never come to be. Even though, in his heart, Harry had longed for the chance to just give up, to be free. Those around him had paid with their very blood to keep that from happening. He had watched friend after friend fall before Voldemort, but that sacrifice was never his to give.

And as the years went by, the Boy Who Lived slowly became a man.

The final battle had come when he turned twenty-one, and - after both sides were practically decimated - the dark lord had been felled by his hand. Once again, the name Harry Potter was on everyone's lips... except of those who had meant the most to him. Because they had been lost, just as everything else that meant anything to him had been.

But none of that was important now.

The war had barely been over two years when the first signs had appeared. Storms unlike anything the modern world had ever seen, weather so unpredictable that even the most powerful wizards could not even begin to predict what would happen next...

As time had gone on, most of the muggles had began referring to it as Armageddon. Once they were gone, the wizarding world had as well.

Harry attempted to take in a shuddery breath, but his lungs fought against him. The air around him was frigid, and not even magic could change that fact anymore. The muggles and their technology had failed to change that fact, just as the wizards and their magic were failing now.

A single tear began to roll down his face, but it froze to his skin before it even made it halfway down his cheek. His lungs tightening as he struggled to take in a few more breaths, he reached up and gently brushed the ice crystal away from his skin. At his touch, it broke away and fell to the frozen floor--shattering like glass when it connected with the frigid surface.

With a tired sigh, he let his exhausted legs give way beneath him as he sank onto the icy floor. He could practically feel his heart slowing, and deep down Harry knew that he didn't have much time left. Though he could feel the floor's cold stealing the little strength he had left, along with his body's heat, he still managed to smile weakly.

His gaze drifted to the mirror that sat a few feet away from him, its glass long shattered by the cold, and he couldn't help but shake his head ever so slightly as he read the familiar message that ran across its top. Memories from times long past ran through his mind, and - though the magic that had once ran through it had been destroyed along with its glass - he could still see the scene that would be shown in its reflection.

_The sun beat down onto the grounds of Hogwarts, and the castle was a beautiful and mysterious as it had been the day he had first seen it. People mulled around, a smile on each of their faces, and familiar faces were all around. Adults, children... all those who had been lost in the wars against darkness were there, each of them welcoming their hero home._

And with one last smile, the Boy Who Lived joyfully let his innermost desire become a reality.


End file.
